Perfume y Whiskey
by TheOnlyHayffie
Summary: Pequeña historias HAYFFIE. Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins.
1. Declaraciones de amor

_**¡Hola! ¡Holaaaa! Espero qué les guste :) Soy nueva aquí.**_

 _ **Quiero darle gracias a mi beta marizpe por ayudarme en todo.**_

* * *

 _ **Declaraciones de amor**_

En los pasillos de la mansión Snow se escuchaban unos sollozos. Haymitch tenía abrazada a la mujer que por años lo había vuelto loco, pero con la que a su vez había logrado forjar una amistad y le tenía cariño. Ella lo tenía rodeado por la cintura con sus delicados brazos y lloraba contra su camisa en la que había escondido el rostro.

Él acarició su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla mientras lágrimas negras a causa del rímel manchaban su camisa, pero eso no le importaba. No deseaba soltarla, sin embargo, al día siguiente regresaría al distrito Doce con Katniss.

Suspiró ¡qué mujer tan sentimental! Aunque sabía en el fondo que también la iba a extrañar, por lo tanto, no la apartó, permitió que ella se desahogara. No sabía cuando volverían a verse.

Cuando pararon los sollozos, ella se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas con las manos sin saber que solo había empeorado el desastre que habían ocasionado las lágrimas sobre el maquillaje y le dijo una sola palabra ― Adiós ― Y se fue sin volver la vista atrás.

Se quedó parado observándola hasta que ella desapareció al final del pasillo.

Volvió a la habitación que le asignaron en la mansión, cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Estaba muy cansado, pero no deseaba dormir, no quería que las pesadillas lo invadieran esa noche.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su petaca y se dio cuenta que traía algo más, una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada en varias partes. Se sentó en la cama y extendió lo que parecía ser una carta. En ese momento un aroma muy familiar penetró sus fosas nasales, un olor que conocía a la perfección y que en múltiples ocasiones se había quedado impregnado sobre sus sábanas y almohada.

Reconoció también la escritura de la carta, letras suaves e inclinadas, trazos delicados y elegantes tan característicos de ella. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leerlo.

 ** _Querido Haymitch._**

 _Escribo esta carta para decirte lo que nunca fui capaz de decir en persona, al menos no de forma directa._

 _Fue una fortuna para mí el trabajar contigo y conocerte, a pesar del terrible papel que debíamos desempeñar._

 _Es curioso como la vida se encarga de ponerte en situaciones de lo más desventajosas. Es verdad que odié desde un inicio mi trabajo en los Juegos, cuando me quitaron esa venda de los ojos y pude ver la horrible verdad. Y quisiera decir que me arrepiento de haberme convertido en escolta, pero ese terrible destino me llevó hasta ti._

 _Sé que la mayoría de las veces discutimos y fingimos odiarnos, es el juego que decidimos jugar desde el inicio y el mismo juego que nos metió juntos en la cama desde ya varios años. Quizás al inicio esa intolerancia que teníamos el uno por el otro fue real, pero sufrió una metamorfosis con los años, yo lo sentí y en mis más locos sueños me gusta creer que tú también._

 _Mis sentimientos por ti son muy profundos y lo sabes, claro que lo sabes, pues nunca me dejaste expresar en voz alta lo que sentía por ti, quizás fue por miedo o simple negación, pero ya nada me impide decir estas palabras, te amo._

 _Dos palabras que te aterran, lo sé, pero necesitaba decírtelas, aunque fuera una sola vez y por medio de esta carta. Me gustaría deshacerme de estos sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de la tierra, pero no puedo, y menos cuando regresas al distrito Doce y no volveremos a vernos._

 _Voy a extrañarte, ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto. Fuiste la razón por la que me quedé tantos años en los Juegos, aunque solo pudiéramos vernos una o dos veces al año. Tu sola presencia hacia soportable el dolor, y una vez que te marchabas, solo contaba los días para volverte a ver._

 _Ahora por fin todo a terminado, regresas a tu amado hogar, y ya no tendrás que regresar a este lugar que tan malos recuerdos te trae._

 _No más sangre, no más dolor. Nuestros niños están a salvo._

 _Por favor prométeme que cuidaras de ellos y te cuidarás tú, y por fin encontraras la vida de un vencedor._  
 _Te lo mereces._

 ** _Con mucho cariño,_**

 ** _Effie_** ** _Trinket_**

Tuvo que leer la carta tres veces para poder comprender bien sus palabras. ¿Lo amaba? ¿En verdad lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía alguien quererlo después de todo, después del monstruo en que lo había convertido Snow? ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto? No, no podía quedarse con la duda antes de marcharse de ese lugar para siempre.

* * *

Esa noche la mansión estaba tranquila. Al parecer todos dormían a excepción de algunos soldados que montaban guardia, y de ella.

Effie no podía dormir, se había bañado para borrar toda marca que el maquillaje había dejado sobre su rostro, se puso un sencillo camisón y tras dar varias vueltas en la cama, se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a al otro en su habitación.

Se sentía nerviosa, ¿Qué hizo? Era una estúpida, escribió una carta como si fuera una adolescente, confesando sus más profundos sentimientos y la escondió en el bolsillo de Haymitch. Suspiró, solo esperaba que no la encontrara hasta llegar al Doce, y si tenía suerte, que no la encontrara nunca, con lo distraído que era él, quizás el pantalón se quedaría sucio por meses y la carta se destruiría sola cuando por fin lo lavara.

Tocaron a la puerta y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Quizás Plutarch necesitaba ayuda con algo, pero no quería saber de nada en ese momento, lo mejor sería disculparse y decirle que lo que necesitaran podía esperar hasta mañana.

Abrió la puerta solo un poco, y cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con el vencedor del Doce.

― Haymitch... ― abrió mucho los ojos y trató de cerrarle la puerta. No ahorita, ¡no por favor!

Pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo metiendo el pie.

― Estaba dormida, así que espero que tengas una buena excusa para despertarme ― su corazón le palpitaba muy rápido y sentía que le ardía el rostro, solo esperaba que estuviera ahí por cualquier tontería menos por su carta.  
Él cerró la puerta tras de si.

― ¿Quieres decirme que diablos significa esto? ― levantó la carta que había escrito.

― Haymitch yo... ― sentía la garganta seca. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente no se sentía tan valiente para repetir lo que había expresado en ese trozo de papel.

El vencedor cruzó la habitación en tres grandes zancadas y la tomó por los brazos ― ¿Es verdad? Todo lo que dices aquí, ¿es verdad?

― Si vienes a burlarte de mis sentimientos, déjalo, simplemente olvídalo.

― Te hice una pregunta ― le dijo en tono serio.

Ella respiró hondo, ya qué más daba ― Es verdad.

Lo que siguió a continuación la tomó desprevenida.

Él estampó sus labios en los suyos, y abrazándola por la cintura, la pegó más a su cuerpo. Effie rodeó su cuello con los brazos para atraerlo más hacia ella.

El beso era rudo y demandante. Se mordieron los labios, se exploraron con la lengua. Y la ropa que vestían comenzó a volar en todas direcciones.

Terminaron sobre la cama, Haymitch estaba sobre ella, besando y chupando su cuello, clavícula, pechos, probablemente le iba a dejar marcas, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Effie le encajó las uñas en la espalda, solo quería sentirlo, fusionarse con él, tener algo para recordarlo cuando se separaran.

Acabaron pronto, la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro los llevó a la cima muy rápido. No hablaron, tenían la respiración agitada, las piernas entrelazadas, y así se quedaron por un momento.

El vencedor comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, ella cerró los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, sabía que, si hablaba, arruinaría las cosas con sus lágrimas.

Se colocaron de lado, viéndose uno al otro, él le acaricio la mejilla y con su pulgar le delineó los labios, después la besó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, despacio, y por primera vez hicieron el amor.

Cuando Effie se vino, exclamando su nombre, las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Haymitch se las limpió con los labios.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Esto... es una despedida ¿no?

― Solo si tú lo deseas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Qué te detiene en el Capitolio, cariño?

Ella frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

― Tú misma lo dijiste, somos un equipo, los chicos te necesitan... yo te necesito.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios :3_**

 ** _¡Bye, bye!_**

 ** _~A_**


	2. ¡Yo me opongo!

**_¡Yo_** ** _me opongo!_**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el final de la rebelión.

Effie jamás creyó que regresaría al distrito Doce, pero no tenía a dónde ir.

Después de la guerra, trató de seguir adelante con su vida en el Capitolio, pero su estancia en prisión, donde estuvo cautiva durante meses encerrada en una pequeña celda en completa oscuridad, creyendo que Haymitch la había abandonado, la habían cambiado.

Tardó mucho tiempo en perdonar y aceptar las cosas como eran. Hizo las paces consigo misma y los demás.

Ahora solo quedaba volver con su equipo, su única familia. Los chicos que quería como si fueran propios y el hombre que amaba a pesar de todo, quién la había estado buscando durante ese tiempo y al que ella había rechazado una y otra vez.

Empacó lo que cupo dentro de una maleta, solo lo esencial, y tomó el primer tren con destino al Doce.

No lo reconoció cuando llegó. El distrito había sido reconstruido casi en su totalidad.

La fábrica de medicamentos que hacía apenas un mes había iniciado sus operaciones, atrajo a muchas personas de otros distritos que se asentaron ahí, dispuestos a iniciar una nueva vida.

Caminó hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores. Nadie la reconoció. Sin su peluca ni la moda extravagante del Capitolio, pasaba por una completa desconocida.

Cuando cruzó la reja que estaba abierta de par en par, se sorprendió. Todas las casas de los vencedores que habían permanecido vacías durante muchos años, ahora estaban llenas de vida. Nuevas familias se habían asentado ahí. Los jardines de enfrente estaban llenos de flores o juegos infantiles, y había niños corriendo en las calles.

Un coche negro estacionado cerca de la casa de Haymitch, le llamó la atención, aunque ahora era más común ver éstos en los distritos.

Se acercó con cautela, no quería llamar la atención. Llamaría a la puerta del vencedor y entraría antes de que alguien notara su presencia.

Cuando estuvo frente a su casa se detuvo. El hombre que sostenía la puerta del coche se le hizo conocido. Aunque estaba de espaldas, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Iba vestido elegantemente con un traje gris.

― ¿Estás lista, cariño? ―preguntó él a una mujer en la que Effie no había percatado antes. Y sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando tuvo una mejor vista de la chica y se dio cuenta de que iba vestida de novia.

La joven le sonrió en respuesta y tomando su mano ingresó al auto.

Haymitch se subió al coche tras la novia, sin percatarse de que ella estaba parada en el umbral de su casa.

Se apoyó en la pared para evitar caerse cuando sus piernas empezaron a fallar.

― Se va a casar ―susurró para si.

Jamás creyó que Haymitch se casaría, ni con ella ni con nadie, lo conocía muy bien desde hacía muchos años, pero eso solo demostraba que las personas cambiaban.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas contenidas ― Pero hace seis meses me buscó… ― el pecho le dolía ― Sí y tú lo rechazaste de nuevo. ¡Eres una estúpida! Era obvio que no te iba a esperar toda la vida.

Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Los chicos no le habían comentado nada. ¿Por qué? Pero sabía la respuesta, cuando mencionaban a Haymitch, ella de inmediato cambiaba el tema.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿era normal el dolor que sentía?

Ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, debía tomar sus cosas y marcharse sin que nadie lo notara, eso sería menos humillante.

Lo había perdido para siempre, no había nada más que hacer, excepto… excepto que Effie Trinket jamás se daba por vencida. Necesitaba verlo una vez más, no era posible que después de todos esos años las cosas terminaran así.

Dejó su maleta a un lado de la puerta y se fue de prisa hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Era experta en caminar sobre tacones, pero a medio camino se los quitó y llevándolos en las manos, se echó a correr. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que nadie la reconocía en ese lugar.

Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, se detuvo solo un segundo para tomar aire, se volvió a colocar los zapatos y se trató de alisar el cabello. Preguntó al guardia en la puerta dónde se celebraría la boda y se dirigió de prisa al salón que estaba al fondo en el pasillo de la izquierda.

La voz de Juez se escuchaba fuerte a pesar de que las puertas se encontraban cerradas. La ceremonia había comenzado y las siguientes palabras que pronunció el Juez, casi hicieron que se le parara el corazón.

― ¿Desea contraer matrimonio con Abigail Burnett, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Abrió la puerta en ese instante ― ¡No! ¡Yo me opongo! —dijo, con voz fuerte y clara.

De inmediato todas las personas presentes giraron hacia ella.

Espera un momento. El hombre parado junto a la chica que había visto antes vestida de novia, no era Haymitch.

El mentor estaba sentado en una de las primeras filas y tenía el ceño fruncido ― ¿Effie?

― Yo… ―se relamió los labios― Lo siento, por favor continúen ―mostró su mejor sonrisa y cerró la puerta, dejando a todos los invitados atónitos.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué había hecho?

Ahora debía salir de ahí, tenía que darse prisa, regresaría a la Aldea de los Vencedores, tomaría su maleta y regresaría a la estación del tren, quizás podría ir con Johanna y Annie unos días.

Estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

― ¡Effie, por favor espera! ―se giró para verlo― ¡Diablos, princesa! Aún con tacones eres más veloz que yo.

Se miraron por unos instantes sin decir nada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? ¿Y qué fue eso de allá adentro? ―señaló con el dedo.

― Yo… lo siento, esto es un error, no debí venir aquí ―trató de librarse de su agarre, pero él no se lo permitió.

― No te vas a ir. Te he estado buscando por dos años y siempre te has negado a hablar conmigo y ahora apareces aquí…

― No estaba lista para verte, yo necesitaba seguir adelante, tratar de recomponer mi vida después de todo lo que pasó ―bajó la mirada― Pero siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, extrañaba a los chicos, deseaba verlos de nuevo.

La tomó del mentón para que volteara a verlo ― ¿Solo extrañabas a los chicos? Tu pequeña actuación de allá adentro… ―sonrió lentamente.

Estaba roja, seguía avergonzada ― Puede ser que estuviera confundida, y cuando te vi subirte a ese coche con la novia, afuera de tu casa… Yo creí ―se encogió de hombros―ya sabes.

― Abigail y su madre se mudaron a la Aldea de los Vencedores después de la rebelión. Su padre fue uno de los hombres que participó en la guerra y murió en el ataque del distrito Dos. Cuando acudió a mí a pedirme que la entregara en su boda por ser una de las últimas personas que convivió con su padre, no pude negarme.

― Oh.

― Pero tú creías que yo iba a casarme y trataste de detener la boda. ¿Por qué? ―presionó.

Ella se perdió en el gris de sus ojos ― Necesitas que te conteste.

― Sí.

Era justo, lo sabía. Antes de marcharse con Katniss (como era su responsabilidad) al Doce, él le había expresado sus sentimientos y le había pedido que se fuera con él, y supo que fue muy difícil decirle todo eso.

― Te extraño.

Haymitch colocó la mano libre en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él ― Y…

― Te amo, Haymitch. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero necesitaba tiempo y…

No terminó la frase porque los labios de él se presionaron con los suyos. Ella se aferró a él sujetándolo por la camisa y profundizando así el beso.

― ¿Tienes que regresar a la ceremonia? ― le preguntó cuando se separaron por aire.

Negó con la cabeza ― Vamos a casa.

La palabra la hizo sonreír, finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado n.n**

 **~A**


	3. El amor no tiene escape

Haymitch miró el grillete alrededor de su muñeca, no muy contento por la situación. Aun trataba de descifrar como pudo caer en una trampa tan estúpida — ¿Saben, mocosos? Si no me quitan esta mierda antes de que yo mismo lo haga, ¡les juro que los hare cavar sus insignificantes tumbas!

— ¡Haymitch! —reprendió Effie a su lado, tirando de la argolla de su muñeca que la unía con él.

— ¿Acaso tu cerebro no comprende la situación en la que estamos, preciosa? Te recuerdo que estamos en medio del puto bosque, encadenados a estas malditas cosas en nuestra muñeca porque un par de engendros del demonio aquí presentes piensan que pueden meter sus narices en donde no les IMPORTA —ladró, claramente furioso.

Effie abrió la boca en protesta pero de inmediato la cerró cuando analizó mejor la situación.

A decir verdad, esto era muy absurdo.

¿Y como pasó? Todo fue en esa semana, Haymitch y Effie estaban extraños y tensos, no lograban entender porqué. Solo hasta el día anterior, cuando ambos discutieron por algo tan insignificante e estúpido hasta convertirlo en algo grande. Llegaron al punto de herirse mutuamente hasta que la rubia finalmente preparó sus maletas, lista para irse.

En este instante Effie no estuviera en el distrito si los jóvenes no hubiera insistido en que se quedara unos días mas. Lo cual fue mala decisión quedarse si ahora ella lo meditaba.

O mejor dicho, todo fue una mala decisión desde que llegó hace dos meses al distrito. No hubo nada para ella ahí.

Sin embargo, esto no le incumbía a los jóvenes.

— No es el lenguaje adecuado que usaría pero en cierta forma si, por primera vez le doy la razón a Haymitch. Esto es totalmente inmaduro e infantil. —regañó como si estuviera hablando con niños y no con jóvenes casi adultos— Me decepciona mucho de ti, Peeta —El chico arrastro los pies culpable— Si no les molesta, me gustaría que me quitaran inmediatamente el grillete de mi muñeca. Juro que en cuanto llegue a casa, olvidaremos esto. ¿No es así, Haymitch?

 _Habla por ti_ , quiso decir pero solo resopló y levantó su mano en señal de estar de acuerdo. Él también deseaba que se acabara esta travesura lo mas pronto posible e incluso Peeta..

No obstante, Katniss era una persona persistente. Terca. Cuando tenía una cosa en mente, no hubo nadie quien la detuviera.

— No.

Effie casi desmaya al escuchar su respuesta inesperada — ¿Disculpa?

— Dije que no —responde la joven— No hasta que aprendan a comunicarse. Estoy harta de escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo. ¡Es cansado! —argumenta la morena alzando la voz, dejando a la pareja de adultos estupefacta.

Ella se sonrojó por eso — Bueno, querida. Me siento avergonzada por haberte molestado. Lo siento mucho. Tienes razón, me he comportado como un vagabundo en estos días, así que lo siento. Ya comprendo tu molestia y no volverá a suceder —trató de razonar— ¿Me harías el favor de quitarnos estas cosas? Mi muñeca ya me esta doliendo y…

— No.

No estaba muy contenta por la respuesta— ¿Disculpa?

— Esto se pondrá bueno —comentó Haymitch de la nada.

— Que no los dejare ir. Así aprenderán a convivir como la gente normal —la chica insistió, tenia agallas.

— Oh, querida. No me retes —fulminó la mirada Effie. Esperando que la chica recapacitara.

Respuesta equivocada o como Haymitch bien dijo, una respuesta estúpida.

Ahora literalmente estaban encerrados en una pequeña cabaña de cuatro paredes.

— No me retes —imitó Haymitch— Que tontería.

— ¿Tontería? Si la culpa la tuviste tú desde el principio.

— Si mas no recuerdo, tu fuiste quien sentenció su muerte a Katniss.

— Pero tu provocaste que nos dejaran en el bosque.

— Si, todo es mi culpa porque Trinket es ¡un maldito _santo_! Vete a la mierda.

— No, vete tú. Siempre eres tú y tu maldito genio. Eres un asno.

— ¿Mi genio? Yo no destruí una casa ajena y ni salí huyendo con una maleta para atraer la atención de todo el mundo como una reina del drama.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quien fue el primero en gritar como un neurótico porque Buttercup solo le tiro unas cuantas _botellitas_?

— ¿ _Botellitas_? ¡Esas " _botellitas_ " como tu le llamas, cariño, son de la mejor calidad y fue muy jodido encontrarlas para que el asqueroso gato que TÚ dejaste entrar, hiciera mierda con ellas.

— Tanto lloriqueo por unas cuantas botellas baratas. Me das lastima, querido. Puedo conseguir mejor que eso.

— Y lo harás después de salir de este… —salvajemente intentó abrir la argolla con sus propias manos. Jamás había visto tan rojo a Haymitch en tratar de abrir el aro de acero inútilmente— ¡ _Diablos_!

— Seria después de regresar al capitolio —aclaró el punto.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo de que te quieres ir? ¡Nadie te esta corriendo! Si te vas es porque tu quieres.

— Nunca mencioné que fuiste la razón de mi decisión, querido. No te sientas tan especial.

— No hace falta, todo lo que me dijiste antes de llegar aquí, se trataba de mi. Yo soy quien te hiere...

— Ay, por favor…

— ¡Y pobre de Effie Trinket!

— Si, Haymitch, como sea…

— En primer lugar, preciosa, yo no fui quien te trajo al distrito doce.

— Eso lo tengo muy en claro, Haymitch, gracias.

— Tu viniste sola y yo solo te ofrecí mi casa.

— Entonces me disculpo por aceptar tu oferta si tanto te molestaba tenerme en tu casa, me iré tan pronto que seamos libres.

— ¡No te estoy corriendo!

— ¿Te molesta?

Golpeó fuerte la puerta con su mano libre — ¿Por que eres así, Trinket?

Ella no respondió.

Y él se sintió peor que un asno. No era porque le importara en absoluto pero tampoco lo merecía, meditó.

Había antes tenido sus peleas pero no importaron tanto como en esta ocasión. No era nada diferente a los demás, se gritaban, se insultaban unas cuantas cosas pero al final lo olvidaban. Ahora solo dolía y mas cuando los sentimientos siempre estuvieron por medio.

La chimenea y la cabaña los distrajo un poco. Los muchachos habían remodelado la habitación aunque no sabia exactamente si algunas cosas ya se encontraban ahí. Se veía acogedor con los colores neutros, el sillón frente a la chimenea y la pequeña cocina pegada a la pared. También se encontraba baúles grandes de madera que desconocía su contenido.

Haymitch sabia de la existencia de una cabaña y un enorme lago en el bosque pero solo había escuchado hablar del lugar. Jamás lo habían invitado a ir y si fuera así, él no aceptaría de todos modos. En cuanto a Effie, lo desconocía rotundamente. Muy apenas conocía otro lugar del distrito doce.

Ella pronto empezó preocuparse por su atuendo. El vestido no era nada apropiado para un bosque ni menos cuando se acercaba el invierno. Agradeció haber seleccionado un vestido de lana gris con manga larga y unas botas rojas tan largas que le llegaban hasta su muslo. Pero no seria suficiente cuando era una mujer muy friolenta. Con este atuendo sufriría la noche helada si es que ese era el plan de Katniss en dejarlos toda la noche.

Él no la culpaba en esta ocasión, nadie sabia que serian raptados por dos mocosos y llevados al bosque por su suerte — Debemos salir.

Se estaba por dirigir a los baúles pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Que estas haciendo?

Él rodó los ojos, no muy paciente — Nos falta mas leña ¿o prefieres congelarte?

— Ciertamente no, pero tampoco tendría otra opción contigo —contestó arrogante, caminando engreída adelante del hombre— Ahora, ¿que es lo que estas buscando? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Haymitch.

La observó pacientemente — No te conviene ser una perra conmigo, cariño.

— Y a ti no te conviene hacerme esperar —desafío.

Había una chispa muy familiar en sus miradas, sin embargo, habían olvidado el siguiente paso.

Él volvió a dirigir su atención al baúl mientras ella apartaba la mirada un poco apenada.

— Tengo la curiosidad de como piensas sacarnos de aquí cuando estamos encerrados con llave.

No tomó mucho tiempo cuando él consiguió un hacha en la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Con dos golpes fuertes quebró el cerrojo y contestó a la pregunta de ella, dejándola boca abierta — Primero las _damas_ —ofreció con una sonrisa burlona empujando la puerta.

Ella apretó sus labios pero salió de ahí de todos modos.

Finalmente salieron de la cabaña con solo un hacha y una vaga idea de como obtener leña.

El clima era frio pero aguantable para una mujer tan friolenta.

Caminaron alrededor del lago con gran lentitud, las botas de aguja sensuales de Effie hacían lo imposible para seguirle el paso. Se preguntó como le hizo el chico para arrastrar a la rubia al bosque sin problema.

— A este paso, regresaremos mañana a la cabaña —gruñó.

Se detuvo molesta — En verdad, Abernathy, no encuentro la prisa. Sabes muy bien que no puedo caminar con estas botas. Un caballero ayudaría a una dama.

— Deberías saber que no soy ningún caballero.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Lo tengo muy claro.

Siguieron caminando, sin embargo, él no fue tan cruel esta vez y caminó lento para ella. Ignoró su ego mientras buscaba el árbol mas delgado que pudiera existir y cortar. También marcó algunos arboles para no perderse en el camino.

— ¿Has venido antes aquí? —preguntó casi sin aliento. Adolorida cuando las botas seguían siendo un martirio.

— No.

— ¿Y me puedes explicar porqué me estas arrastrando lejos de un lugar seguro a ciegas cuando hay muchos animales salvajes en el bosque?

— Cálmate, Eff. Solo confía en mi.

La respuesta no la convenció — Debemos volver.

— ¡No! ¿A que le temes, preciosa? ¿A las ardillas?

— A cualquiera que sea un _animal_ que pone en peligro mi vida —ella lo miró de abajo para arriba antes de levantar ambas cejas— Solo que contigo no tengo solución.

Captó la indirecta — Aquí hay todo tipo de _animal_ , princesa. Hay perros y _PERRAS_ —observó como ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras proseguía— Osos, lobos y... uno que otro _mutuo_ del capitolio que dejo aquí —mintió lo ultimo.

La presidenta Paylor había mandado a eliminar a todo mutuo creado por el capitolio, _excepto los sinsajos_ , desde que ella fue declarada presidente después de la muerte de Coin hace dos años.

— ¿Que clase de mutuo? —preguntó, tratando de no mostrar mucho interés.

— ¡ _Bestias_! —dramatizó un poco su voz— Son enormes, peludos y sus dientes son tan filosos como las garras, tanto que pueden desgarrarte la carne como una simple gelatina —le daba gracia ver que Effie todavía tenia un poco de inocencia— Dicen que cualquiera que crea que la _bestia_ existe, es una tonta e ingenua. Vieras visto tu cara, pensé que correrías como un venado asustadizo —se burlo.

Ella apretó sus labios con obvia molestia — ¿Que te hace creer que caí en tu _cuentito_ absurdo?

— Tu cara te delata, preciosa.

— ¿Enserio Haymitch? ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que molestarme?

—¿Y tu no conoces otra cosa mas que quejarte?

Y otra vez pasaron discutiendo mas de lo debido que olvidaron cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Al final tomó Haymitch cualquier árbol y taló como pudo con su mano izquierda. Tardó bastante para cortar por el hecho de que él jamás fue zurdo. Tomó los troncos y los arrastró camino a casa.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —comentó ella alarmada y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la _bestia_.

Él pronto vio a su alrededor en busca de un animal — ¿Que?

— Se escuchan pisadas.

— No juegues conmigo, cariño.

— No —dijo esta vez con voz baja— Escucha.

Se detuvo y prestó atención a su oído finalmente. Al principio no escuchó nada y se arrepintió de haber bromeado con ella la supuesta bestia hasta que escuchó un crujido que provenía atrás de un arbusto.

— Creo que ya se de donde viene el ruido —caminó cauteloso hacia el arbusto pero ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Que haces? ¡No!

— Preciosa, tranquilízate. Debo averiguar si es un conejo el que te asustó. Tal vez podría ser tu cena.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco — No, gracias. Pero debemos irnos antes de que ese animal salga. Podría ser otra cosa...

— Vamos, Trinket. No abras creído que si existe la estúpida _bestia_.

— Para tu información, no soy tonta como lo crees. Lo que quise decir es que puede ser un animal rabioso y no arriesgare mi vida por tu insensatez. Por eso los hombres mueren primero que las mujeres. Siempre van hacia donde esta él peligro.

— Exageras. Yo no moriré de hambre —empezó a caminar de nuevo.

— Y yo dije que no —jaló su muñeca en protesta.

Haymitch no fue piadoso en jalar el grillete también en reprimenda que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer al suelo.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Y tú un dolor en el _culo_!

Como si fueran dos niños pequeños, empezaron a forcejearse entre ellos sin percatarse de que había un enorme lago a unos pasos de ellos. No hasta caer al helado lago.

— ¡Oh mi...! ¡Oh, no puede ser! —exclama Effie empapada, tratando de levantarse del charco. Sin embargo, su tobillo empezó a doler y se quedó quita en su lugar.

— ¡Diablos, Effie! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! —culpó a la rubia mientras también trataba de levantarse.

— ¿Yo? Tu es-ta-bas for-se-jean-do, im-be-cil —castañeó, su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse y su dolor se expandió en toda la pierna— ¡Ah! Me duele.

Él quería ahogarla en ese momento pero también se estaba congelando. La ayudó a levantarse para después cargarla a pesar de todas sus quejas. Necesitaban regresar a la cabaña lo mas pronto antes de enfermarse.

Los troncos fueron olvidados y ella estaba dándole una conferencia de que habían llegado hasta aquí por los troncos y que era un desperdicio dejarlos por ella.

Él estaba de acuerdo con eso pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre erigiría a ella.

Al llegar, Haymitch notó que había un tercer baúl afuera y al inspeccionarlo se sintió tonto cuando encontró ahí pedazos de troncos para la chimenea. Effie no hizo mas que cerrar su boca y observar como su compañero golpeaba violentamente con su pie el baúl antes de bajarla al suelo y recargarla en la pared para que el pudiera tomar la madera para la chimenea.

Entraron a la cabaña con cuidado, cerraron la puerta con uno de los baúles y fueron a la chimenea a encender mas el fuego. Lo hicieron lento, ya que Effie se encontraba lastimada. Terminando, tomaron los dos edredones que se encontraban en el segundo baúl y los llevaron al sillón.

Él no pensó dos veces para quitarse sus prendas.

— ¿Que haces? —preguntó ella confundida

— Desnudándome. ¿Te excita, princesa? —rasgó su camisa en el lado donde se encontraba el grillete para quitarlo por completo.

Se sonrojó y se odio por eso — ¿Quieres enfermarte por intentar seducirme? Oh, querido, no funciona conmi... —cortó cuando se quitó los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos, dejando expuestos sus... partes masculinas— Pudiste haber dejado tu ropa interior.

— No hay nada que no hubieras visto antes —bufó— Y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo si no quieres morir de una neumonía.

— ¿Es una excusa para que me desnude frente a ti?

— No es la primera vez que veo ese lindo trasero —se acercó a ella y rasgó su manga derecha para que pudiera quitarse el vestido sin problemas antes de envolverse con el edredón.

Ella frunció sus azules ojos, no muy segura de desnudarse frente a él cuando había pasado tiempo. Podía quitarse las prendas cubriéndose con el edredón pero no lo hizo. Deslizó su vestido fácil gracias a que él rasgó sus mangas. Ella sentía su mirada en su cuerpo expuesto y eso le hizo sentir... tan bien que aguantó su adolorido tobillo.

Él siempre la hizo sentirse bien con su cuerpo. La hizo sentir hermosa y atractiva.

— ¿Me estas haciendo un show, preciosa?

— Que presuntuoso —dijo casi inexpresiva porque sus labios querían delatarla con una sonrisa boba. Sin embargo, se cubrió con su edredón decepcionada de la falta de reacción por parte de él. Eso le confirmaba que Haymitch ni siquiera la deseaba como antes.

 _Si no había deseo, mucho menos amor. No había nada para ella_ , meditó.

Se sentaron en el sillón finalmente.

— ¿Te sigues doliendo? —preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo para contestarle — ¿Te importa?

— Déjame ver tu pie.

— No, no quiero.

— Deja de ser tan terca.

— Estoy bien, gracias —insistió.

— Como quieras —gruñó.

Ahora ella temblaba mas y no estaba segura si era por enojo o por frio. Fue estúpida pensar que Haymitch Abernathy pudiera tener sentimientos por una mujer del capitolio. Podían haber pasado mas de una década juntos pero no fue nada mas que una relación sexual. Esas dos semanas se lo habían demostrado todo, ella jamás significó algo para él.

En cuanto a Haymitch, estaba harto de Effie y su actitud. No comprendía cual era su molestia y no entendía como es que lo permitía. Él no tenia que preguntar para hacer las cosas.

Descubrió de los endredones esas piernas infinitas que continuaba adorando y fingió no ver mas allá mientras tomaba uno de los pies.

— Por el amor de lo mas sagrado, Haymitch. ¡No quiero tu compasión!

— Eres caliente cuando estas furioso —bromeó.

Ella rodó los ojos — Eres un cretino. Ni siquiera es el pie correcto —arrebató su pierna de sus manos.

— ¿Cual es tu problema?

— ¡Tú eres el asunto!

— Pareces disco rayado. ¿Cuando dejaras de ser la victima?

— ¿Cuando dejaras de ser un idiota?

— Cállate, Trinket.

— Oblígame.

Nadie supo quien comenzó primero pero el edredón ya se encontraban enroscadas en sus cinturas y sus bocas habían chocado violentamente en un sucio y largo beso. Effie yacía en el regazo de Haymitch, olvidando por completo el dolor de su pie. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin saborear sus lenguas ni sentir sus cuerpos tocándose o frotarse entre ellos. Esto era lo que necesitaban, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos volver como en los viejos tiempos. Habían olvidado cual era el propósito principal después de pelear, lo emocionante de descargar toda su energía entre ellos en cualquier superficie plana o rincón como dos conejos ansiosos. Ella pudo sentir lo duro que estaba él en su vientre.

Pero en esta ocasión no intentaron nada mas que disminuir la velocidad del beso hasta cambiarlo a uno mas suave e inocente.

Azul y gris se conectaron al momento que se separaron por falta de aire.

Él se rio inesperadamente.

Ella también lo hizo — ¿Cual es la gracia?

— La cara de los chicos cuando nos encuentren así —volvió a besarla.

Ambos rieron entre la boca del otro como si se tratara de una travesura secreta. Y lo era.

— No podrán vernos a los ojos. Yo tampoco.

— Ellos se lo buscaron. No debieron encerrarnos en una habitación en primer lugar.

— Si —picoteó sus labios.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor, no fue tan malo después de todo. Estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo.

— Esto era lo que nos hacia falta —confesó Haymitch.

Supuso que él no se dio cuanta de lo que decía — ¿Estar encerrados?

— Nuestro tiempo solos.

Se movió un poco en su regazo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez y cuando hubo oportunidad para eso, Katniss y Peeta siempre interrumpieron — Lo sé.

Observó como esos ojos grises que tanto amaba se perdía en su cuerpo mientras su mano abandonaba su pierna por uno de sus pechos. Él acarició la aureola con su pulgar haciendo círculos, pensando relativamente de lo que quería decir. Por otro lado, ella no quería que esto terminara con solo sexo, sin embargo, no podía exigir más viniendo de Haymitch. Tan pronto como él empezó acercarla, ella se rindió cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus caderas esperando que él terminara con esto.

Una ultima despedida después de todo.

— Y ya no tendrás que irte —soltó, a punto de robarle un beso si ella no lo hubiera rechazado— ¿Que? ¿Quieres irte?

Ella se apartó un poco indecisa de él — Haymitch...

— Mira, mi casa siempre será tu casa. Olvida toda la mierda que dije, tu sabes muy que no pienso lo que digo. Trataré de tener mas cuidado.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Que hay en el capitolio? ¿No me dijiste que ya no pertenecías ahí? ¿Por qué volver?

— ¿Por qué quedarme?

— Somos un equipo. Tu lo habías dicho.

— ¿Pero eso es lo único que soy para ti? ¿Una acompañante? —presionó— Porque sinceramente Haymitch, yo no soy una...

— No. Tu sabes. No lo hagas difícil, Trinket.

— Solo quiero que me cuentes la verdad. Por favor, dime porqué.

— No se que quieres escuchar. Hemos estado juntos muchos años y ahora somos una familia o eso dice Peeta. Los chicos no quieren que te vayas y... —torpemente presiona mas fuerte su pulgar contra el pezón sin darse cuenta. Ella se mordió el labio pero no comentó nada— Tu me importas, Effie. Te extrañé —detuvo su pulgar y retiró su mano avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta.

— Pero yo te amo —confiesa insistente, envolviéndose de nuevo con el edredón— Estoy... terriblemente enamorada de ti.

No tenia que levantar la cabeza para saber que estaba paralizado. Supuso que si no hubiera sido por el grillete, él saldría huyendo.

Fue un desastre. Todo fue un gran desastre.

Se tragó su sollozo cuando no recibió respuesta, deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando en este momento su mente pero jamás lo sabría.

— ¿Tienes de esas brochas que te pones en la cabeza? —preguntó de la nada Haymitch.

Lo miró confusa y buscó en su cabeza hasta encontrar lo que quería — ¿Hablas de esto? —le mostró el pasador sin poder evitar suspirar.

— Si —lo tomó.

No entendía que era lo que quería hacer, pero observó como tomaba el aro de su muñeca y introducía el pasador en la cerradura. Escuchó un " _clic_ " de pronto y su mano era libre de esa inmunda esposa. Se frotó su muñeca con la otra mano suavemente.

— ¿Como...?

— Vi como Katniss habría un candado con una de estas cosas —comentó antes de liberarse también haciendo el mismo proceso.

— Bien. Ahora somos libres. Podrías moverte un poco para poder salir de aquí —sus piernas estaban entre la cintura y sus brazos.

— Lo sé —contestó pero no movió ni un dedo.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces?

— No lo sé.

— Haymitch.

— No quiero que te vayas, maldita sea. Tu eres mi chica, no me puedes dejar.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Effie no estaba segura si su piel se erizó por la repentina interrupción o la declaración de Haymitch. Tardó segundos para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Por el amor de lo mas sagrado! —exclamó la rubia abrigandose más.

Los jóvenes estaban congelados en su lugar.

— ¿Que rayos está pasando aquí? —espetó Katniss muy alterada— Los dejamos aquí unas horas y Haymitch ya se está aprovechando de Effie. ¿Que te sucede?

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca. Claramente confundida con la inocencia de la joven — No es lo que estas pensando, querida.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa, niña? —rugió Haymitch.

— No, no... —Hizo un dúo intento de levantarse pero al recordar su dolor en el tobillo, cayó de nuevo en su regazo y abrazó por reflejo el cuello de Haymitch y él por instinto la abrigó, no muy contento de exponer tanta piel blanca.

— Haymitch, quita tus sucias manos de ella —la chica insistió al rescate de su ex escolta.

Peeta no concordaba con la teoría loca de la morena, sabia que había algo mas entre su ex escolta y su mentor porque era tan evidente. Pero eso no cambio el hecho que sintiera nauseas ese momento.

— Katniss, es mejor irnos —aconsejó, tomando de su brazo antes de que ella quisiera golpear a su mentor.

— No, Peeta. Effie necesita mi ayuda.

— Créeme que Haymitch no es el único que esta aprovechando.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender — ¿De que estas hablando?

— Que ella me esta follando. ¿Quieres mas explicaciones?

Katniss hizo una mueca de asco y salió de ahí con nauseas.

— No, ¡Katniss! ¡No es lo que parece...! —la llamó Effie.

— Mañana pasaremos por ustedes —comentó Peeta sin verlos a los ojos después de la declaración especifica de Haymitch.

— ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! —le preguntó molesta una vez solos— No entiendo porqué te empeñas a fastidiarme...

Él la calló con un beso como regularmente funcionaba — No quiero que te vayas, Effie —le repitió de nuevo.

Suavizó su mirada e incluso su corazón. Él jamás había rogado, no iba con su ego y eso fue un avance suficiente para ella— También te quiero.

No discutió por eso y en cambio se entregó a ella a su propia manera, besando de nuevo sus dulces labios.

Tal vez Haymitch tardaría tiempo en aceptar sus sentimientos pero no dejó de aferrarse a ella.

Effie estaba dispuesta a esperarlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de todo, nadie podía escapar del amor.

 **Dejaré esto aqui, lentamente...**


End file.
